


trash mouse

by gooseberryfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/pseuds/gooseberryfox
Summary: honestly I don't know who will find this, but if you do, hello!I hope you enjoy this one, I just wrote it for fun :)





	trash mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snek_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snek_Time/gifts).



The light of the afternoon has long since faded into the dark night, stars almost twinkling above.  
Noelle laced her fingers in Charlie’s, slowly walking along the path at the fair solely illuminated by the fluorescent glow of the signs on the rides.  
They had been on almost every ride, Noelle even convincing Charlie to get onto the small roller coaster with her.  
The two had exhausted themselves, laughing and eating and enjoying all that the fair had to offer.  
Their footsteps fell in and out of sync as they approached the games where Noelle hoped to win something for her partner.  
She knew that it was not only cliché but also really hard to win the big ones, but she decided to attempt something regardless.  
They laughed when she missed and cheered when she knocked down a pile of milk bottles, even though the latter happened less often.  
Noelle smiled as she handed Charlie the small mouse plush that she had won.  
It wasn’t much, but Charlie felt so happy when Noelle handed her the small mouse.  
She lovingly named trash mouse, and they both smiled at the name.  
Charlie clutched the mouse in her left hand with her right once again intertwined with Noelle’s. ‘  
They walked down the quiet streets of the town, the sparse streetlights bathing the entire street in a pale yellow.  
Charlie looked over to Noelle, smiling, as she trailed behind her girlfriend’s quicker pace.  
They walked in comfortable silence on their way back to Noelle’s house.  
Noelle took keys out of her pocket and opened the lock on their door before making a small shushing motion on Charlie’s general direction.  
They took off their shoes and padded over to Noelle’s room, where Charlie flopped down on her bed as Noelle closed the door and let out a breath.  
“Where did trash mouse go?” Noelle asked as she sat and began to play with Charlie’s hair absently.  
Charlie held up the small and, upon closer inspection, rather odd-looking mouse.  
“Do you want to watch a scary movie?”  
At this, Charlie’s eyes flung open and she looked up at Noelle, nodding.  
“Hell yeah! Don’t wake up your parents challenge!”  
At this, Noelle reached over her partner and opened her laptop to a scary movie.  
A couple of times they jumped or let out a small squeal, but they successfully watched a scary movie without alerting anyone else in the household.  
After a while, the two curled into Noelle’s bed and Charlie laid her head on Noelle’s stomach.  
Their breathing evened out as they fell into pleasant dreams together.


End file.
